<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SDRA2 | EDGY VOID AU by Edge_The_JigglycutieLikesome1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954369">SDRA2 | EDGY VOID AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_The_JigglycutieLikesome1234/pseuds/Edge_The_JigglycutieLikesome1234'>Edge_The_JigglycutieLikesome1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~ Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_The_JigglycutieLikesome1234/pseuds/Edge_The_JigglycutieLikesome1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(note: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SDRA2, OR SUPER DANGANRONPA ANOTHER 2.)</p><p>Mikado told Iroha to find the Void Flower with it leads a into a curse. Where everything went wrong. Will Iroha fix everything before it gets worse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: The Void Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikado demanded Iroha to get the void flower but it ended up wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prologue</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>
  <em>You see in the void theater, there is a doll, a flesh of blood and a left hand. They kept talking and talking all over. </em>
  <em>
    <b>(Chap 5 spoilers)</b>
  </em>
  <em> At the back of the stage, they're still alive. </em>
  <b>(Oml how???)</b>
</p><p>
  <em>After the Void Theater, they got out of the stage and they kept on talking.</em>
</p><p>"Should we do that next time? This is really amazing like, how Mikado saved us?" <em>Hajime said with an excitement</em></p><p>
  <em>Emma nods while Nikei walked away without saying a word.</em>
</p><p>"How rude..." <em>Emma </em><em>was very </em><em>disappointed.</em></p><p>
  <em>The 2 void members went to the other room. Meanwhile Mikado is watching them along with Iroha</em>
</p><p>"Isn't this amazing iroha?..." <em>The Ultimate Wizard sarcastically asked</em></p><p>
  <em>Iroha ignored him then she follows her other fellow void members.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikado watches his void members. However, Iroha waits for mikado. Mikado looked at the dead flower on his desk. He had an idea. He calls the painter girl in front of him.</em>
</p><p><em>"Now what can i do to you... oh yeah the flower" </em>Mikado grabbed the dead flower</p><p>"I would like <b>you</b> to get me a flower... it is a crimson flower, a flower. A flower is indestructible and the rarest flower in the world!!!. It can take over someone's body, control some things! I need it." <em>Mikado pointed the the dead flower he's holding right now.</em></p><p>"B-but..." <em>Iroha tried to say something to him</em></p><p>"I want you to take that flower and give it to me, Now, NOW." <em>He yelled in Iroha's face</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>After Mikado forced Iroha to get the Rarest Flower, She had to go far away, far away, away from Nikei, Emma, Hajime, And Mikado. Iroha looked at the Flower that was above her, Right next to a Moss Rock. She smiled, But then she saw the bees, vines with thorns, and other. Iroha then sighed, Climbing up to the Moss Rock to get the Flower. As then, A Bee appeared, Almost stinging Iroha as she then would try to get the Bee away. It flied off. Then Iroha Nijiue finally made it to the small Moss Rock, But then accidentally stepped on a vine with thorns, And it got on both of her knees. She tried to get it off, But then it hurted her, Blood slowly coming out. Iroha was barely barely scared, As she grabs the Rarest Flower, Then sighing but then, She slowly, slowly starts turning a bit insane, cause of the effects. Blood was all over her. And she was SCARED some more, And jumped off the small place where the Moss Rock is, She got hurt a little by jumping off and the thorns, But ran off. Some Edgy!Monocrows flied after her, And some bees too. Some tears got off Iroha's eyes a little while running. Iroha Nijiue then starts to cry. She then yelled out:</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"P-P-Please help m-me!...Mikado!..Emma...Hajime...Ni..kei.."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>She said. Iroha grew a little bit drowsy, As she then fell and then started to rest, Still holding the Rarest Flower. A Few hours later (Like maybe 1 or 2.), Iroha woke up, Finding herself in a room, In the Void Theater. Nikei Yomiuri was sitting on a Stool right next to the bed she was laying in, As a Crimson Colored Flower was on her Right Eye. Iroha tried to get it off, As tears that were blood were going down her cheeks. Nikei sighed, As he ignored her trying to get the flower off of her right eye. He opened the door, Slowly getting out of the room, Shutting the door. Iroha then stopped, Not seeing Nikei anymore. She sighed, Laying down on the bed once again, The flower still on her Right Eye. She then rests for 1 hour, Dreaming about her, Nikei, Hajime, And Emma just in a field, Picking some beautiful, and glorious flowers. They were giggling and laughing together, Having a great time WITHOUT Mikado, Leader of Void. Although, Before Iroha woke up, The sky in her dream turned into the color Garnet, As they were all confused. Crimson eyes appeared, Staring at the 4 picking flowers. But in a flash, Iroha woke up, Looking around. No One was here yet. Iroha then noticed the flower on her right eye again, Trying to get it off, And was making her Hair a bit messy. She then stopped in 15 seconds, Sighing. Iroha saw a Breakfast Tray on her Lap, With Pancakes with Syrup and Butter.. A Strawberry Smoothie... Nutella Bread with no Crust.. And a vase that has Daffodils in it, Also with water. Iroha liked the food, Starting to eat it. The Vines with Thorns were still on her Knees, And blood spilling everywhere. Iroha finished the food, Very happy and started to smile. As then, Iroha saw a card on the tray, Picking it up and reading it. It said;</b>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <b>"Dear Iroha, We found out that you were gone for a while and thought you were pretty much drowsy, So, I set up a Breakfast for you, In BED! I, Hope you like it!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>- Emma Magorobi"</b>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <b>Iroha then was happy some more, Because of the kind thing Emma did for her. She then put it on a Small Cabinet right near her, Laying down and looking at the Ceiling Fan that was spinning, Giving out some air. Iroha thought of the People she known..Like for example, Kokoro, Yuri, Shobai, Setsuka, Yuki, Sora...and more. Iroha then grabbed a Small Remote right near her, In the cabinet, Turning on the TV and watching some "Makoto's Adventures of Hope and Despair!". It was kind of her favorite show, Honestly. In a few minutes, Mikado Sannoji, Leader of Void, Opened the door and stared at Iroha Nijiue, Sighing. He then asked Iroha;</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"....Did you even get the Flower?"</b>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <b>He said, As Iroha stopped watching as she stared at Mikado. She was barely very worried, Trying to find it. Mikado sighed, As he pointed at the Crismon Flower on Nijiue's Right Eye. Iroha didn't notice this but...THE RARE FLOWER WAS ON HER RIGHT EYE?! Mikado left the room, Shutting the door. Iroha sighed, As she looked down, Seeing a Puddle of Blood. This was probably because of the vines with thorns, That she got out of the bed and saw tons of blood on her knees, With the vines. She knew that a visitor was coming to look at this room, And she didn't want to ruin it; But she did. Iroha would then go to the room's corner, Hiding her eyes and starting to cry. The Prologue starts to end.</b>
  </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>☹</em>
  <em>
    <b> END OF PROLOGUE </b>
  </em>
  <em>☹</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writers of Prologue;<br/>Jigglycutie Likesome! (Me)<br/>Her Discord;<br/>Edgy!Iroha Has Joined the chat.#4815<br/>Serene Grace (aka ghostieetheghostiee)<br/>Her Discord;<br/>Huabii#3106</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: A Man who Cried wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime tries to find Iroha after she got lost on the forest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(This is probably Prologue but in hajime's vision idk)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hajime's POV</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I was inside of the void theater, trying to do what Mikado said to us. Emma told a lot of jokes in front of me. Especially with her hand jokes. Nikei was disappointed that he died at Chapter 4. </em>
  <b>
    <em>(AN: I BROKE THE 4TH WALL)</em>
  </b>
  <em>. He's disgusted in front of us after we all saw our void theater forms. I was a Doll, Emma is a Blood of Flesh, and Nikei... Is a left hand no doubt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the void theater, me, Emma and Nikei were going to our rooms while Iroha and Mikado were having a conversation. I heard about their conversation. I was watching and hear what they said. It seems like Mikado is demanding Iroha about something. Then i went back to my room for a rest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Few hours later, I woke up at 7:30AM. When I'm going outside of my room, I saw Emma and Nikei are talking about something</em>
</p><p>"I'm worried about Iroha... You know, she hasn't come back yet so maybe you can find her somewhere?"<em> Emma was concerned.</em></p><p>
  <em>I came here to see what happened.</em>
</p><p>"What are you guys talking about? Isn't Iroha again?" <em>I was curious.</em></p><p>"Yeah! I heard that Mikado said 'the flower'. It's like the dumbest idea to do that. After that, I think she's lost somewhere. Maybe we can find her together?"</p><p>"That will be a great idea! So what are you guys waiting for? Let's-" <em>Nikei interrupted my word</em></p><p>"What if there's danger there? I mean, should I stay here? I'm not kinda like to stay outside right now..." <em>Nikei told us and he doesn't want to stay outdoors.</em></p><p>
  <em>He just walked away and went to his room again, thinking about finding her.</em>
</p><p>"Mr. Hajime... Don't you want to stay inside for safety?" Mikado stopped me from going outside</p><p>"But what about her?! Don't you think she's important to us?!"</p><p>"Don't you see, when I see a red flower, I want it. So I demanded her to get it before she'll suffer the consequences. Not just that but, Just to think of better plan to succeed after my previous was successfully done."</p><p>"Your planned that?! What kind of plan is that?!"</p><p><em>Mikado was speechless, letting me go in the void forest. Emma seems to worried about me. I took a sigh and went outside, to the forest of course.</em> <br/>
<br/>
"I need to find her." <em>I said to myself.</em> <br/>
<br/>
<em>The void forest was really huge and was full of trees and plants. The deeper I went, the most lost I was. After a certain amount of time, I found myself completely lost inside the void forest, but with a power of determination, I continued to look for Iroha.</em> <br/>
<br/>
"Iroha? Iroha! Are you here? Please, say something..." <em>I shouted. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>But as obvious as it sounds, I got no response. I was lost. Not knowing where to go, I tried to move forward. But then, I heard a voice. It sounded like a small little boy shouting for help. I went towards to the source of the sound. It was the little boy running around, trying to hide in the woods. But as he kept running, he ran towards me, with panic in his eyes.</em> <br/>
<br/>
"Help! Help! Somebody help me!" <em>He shouted. </em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>I took some courage to respond.</em> "Huh? What is it young boy?" <em>I asked him.</em> <br/>
<br/>
"Thank goodness someone is here!" <em>The little boy said with happiness.</em> <br/>
"I really need your help, you seem like the perfect person to help me!" <em>The boy said.</em> <br/>
<br/>
"The perfect? That's pretty flattering." <em>I said with a smile.</em> <br/>
"Okay, now let's get back to the question, what do I need to help you with?" <em>I asked.</em> <br/>
<br/>
<em>The boy was a little scared but he told me the following. </em><br/>
<br/>
"Some wolves are chasing me around, and I am scared I will die!" <em>The boy cried out. </em><br/>
<br/>
"Wolves? They seem something I can beat." <em>I said. </em><br/>
<br/>
"That's what I need, can you please take care of them for me?" <em>The boy asked with small puppy eyes. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>I took a sigh and nodded slowly. Soon, I heard the wolves. The boy went to a nearby bush to hide in as the wolves came closer and closer to me.</em> <br/>
<br/>
"Hm, it's now or never" <em>I said with a smirk as I ran towards the wolves.</em> <br/>
<br/>
<em>I took the biggest risk I thought was easy. I started to fight the wolves. As difficult as they were, I tried my best to "take care" of them as I could. But this time, I felt unlucky. More wolves came from bushes and more of them went towards me. I tried to beat them all, but I couldn't do it. As much as I don't want to say it, I was overwhelmed. The amount of wolves were crazy. I tried to keep my remaining strength, and delivered one last punch to the wolves, before I lost all my strength. The wolves circled around me and did the most painful thing I didn't except. They bit me all over my body, my arms, my legs, my chest, my head. Almost anything. After the wolves left my fragile body, the boy in the bush came back to me as he was worried. </em><br/>
<br/>
"Oh my god, are you okay?" <em>The boy asked with his concern.</em> <br/>
<br/>
<em>I felt like I wasn't able to move, I wasn't able to speak for a while, but after that, with my poor strength I finally spoke up. </em><br/>
<br/>
"No, those wolves were too much- ouch... it hurts." <em>I said while trying to deal with the pain.</em> <br/>
<br/>
"Atleast you tried, but look at you! You have many scars." <em>The boy pointed it out. As he kept bragging about my scars, I felt like something was on top of my head. I tried to move around but all I could is make small steps. </em><br/>
<br/>
"Look out!" The boy shouted. <br/>
<br/>
<em>I tried to run away, but suddenly a cage locked me inside. The boy was panicking so much he ran away, leaving me alone. I saw Iroha, running here in the forest. I tried to yell for help but she continued to run away.</em><em></em><br/>
<em><br/>
</em><b><em>END OF CHAP 1</em></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writers:<br/>JigglycutieLikesome (Me)<br/>Floweryishere (Wattpad)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Exposed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma worried about Hajime and Iroha. She was lost like them But she was exposed by someone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Emma's POV</b>
</p><p>
  <em>After The iroha incident Hajime got upset after he heard that Iroha went missing. Mikado, which he wasn't satisfied after Hajime run away to save her, told me to follow him later.</em>
</p><p>"Is he gonna be okay Mikado?" <em>I asked nervously</em></p><p>"Eh, he will be alright. After all, they all come back here later." <em>Mikado said with a sigh</em></p><p>
  <em>Few moments later, Hajime didn't came back with Iroha. Started to became worried to them</em>
</p><p>"Oh... what should i do now..." <em>I tried to think something by going on outside at the void forest</em></p><p><em>So I decided to look for her outside without being noticed by the 2 voids. Nikei walked away being ignorant with Mikado. Nikei looked at Mikado</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>"Ggghh... why are they wanting to bring her back? Oh well..." <em>Mikado turns back continued to set up for the void theater</em></p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile in the void forest, I was lost and I kept searched for her then...</em>
</p><p>"Iroha!!!" <em>I yelled as i saw Iroha, running at the forest.</em></p><p>
  <em>The Monocrows and the bees chasing her but she felt drowsy.</em>
</p><p>"Are you okay Iroha? Where is he?!" <em>i ran up to her but she didn't respond.</em></p><p>
  <em>She doesn't seem to saw him. Then I saw the monocrows and the bees were trying to attack her. I have no choice but the protect her from them.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>3RD PERSON POV</b>
</p><p><b> <em>Emma Magorobi stared at Iroha Nijiue, feeling very very worried about her. She then stared at the bees and Edgy!Monocrows, and decided to save Iroha Nijiue. She ran over to Iroha Nijiue, trying to grab her hand, but then got stinged by one of the Bees. Emma didn't seem to be kind of scared or afraid at all. She just had a satisfied smile. Iroha then stared at Emma, worried. More bees stung Emma, as the more they stung her, the more Emma was hurt. As then, The Edgy!Monocrows and the Bees flew off. Iroha stared at Emma, tears slowly coming out of her eyes as Emma dropped to the floor. But Iroha grew more drowsy, and then fell asleep. Iroha was back at the Void Theatre in 1 or 2 hours, while Emma was still in the forest, and woke up. Blood was slowly coming out, as Emma would put on a satisfied smile again. Though when Iroha wasn't at the Void Theatre and Emma, Nikei, Hajime was there, Emma set up some breakfast for Iroha if she came back. Emma then stood up, more blood coming out. As then, a tall man appeared with Black Wavy hair, that was short. He yelled out;</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>"HEY! THAT'S EMMA MAGOROBI! THAT FAMOUS ACTRESS..WHICH APPEARED TO BE A KILLER!"<br/></em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>Emma stared at the tall man, A bit surprised. She thought about when she killed Kokoro Mitsume, and got executed by Monocrow but put in the Void Theatre. As then, more people came from the tall man, holding forks and torches with fire on them. Emma Magorobi then was barely scared and worried, and ran off to go find the Void Theatre again. The people including the tall man was chasing her, still holding the torches and the forks. Emma found a broken house, going inside and locking the door; even the windows, so the people and the tall man can't get in. They were outside, barely screaming loudly and a lot. Emma sat down on a rocking chair, hearing some footsteps. She stood up, looking around to see who's there. She shouted;</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b> <em>"W-W-Who's there?! Eh?!"<br/></em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <b></b> <em>A Man with a Gray Coat appeared, holding a sharp sharp knife in his right hand. Emma slowly backed away, being scared that something bad will happen to her. If Emma tries to get out of the house by unlocking the door, the people will come in and attack her. If she stays, the Man will also attack her. As then, The Man ran over to her when she was about to unlock it, hoping that there was nobody there, and cut off both of her arms, blood coming out some more. The man then ran off, as the people outside the house gone away as they gave up. Emma was on the floor, more blood spilling as she started to sob. She slowly then would cry herself to sleep in the house where the man was, as she dreamed about her forgiving Kokoro Mitsume because she killed her, and Kokoro forgave her and they became best friends again. But in reality, If she REALLY tried to forgive Kokoro, Kokoro would decline and go away. Emma kept on crying, because of that. Back in the Void Theatre, Iroha and Nikei were right near the entrance/exit, as they noticed that Emma wasn't back. Iroha would slowly cry, as Nikei starts to sigh.. Also; when Emma was crying, she still had that "satisfied" smile. M1K4D0 was also there, seeing that Emma wasn't here yet, smiling as he would know that her arms were sliced off. Because he's a wizard, right? Riiiight? (is that breaking the 4th wall-)...? During Night, Emma still wasn't back. She was still at the house, already asleep and tears and blood everywhere around her. Well, What'll happen to...Nikei Yomiuri, Ultimate Journalist?..</em></p><p>
  <strong>END OF CHAP 2</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ULTIMATE WRITER;<br/>! Edgy!IrohaNijiue/Jigglycutie !#4815 (Discord)<br/>Jigglycutie Likesome!</p><p>@JigglycutieLikesome (Wattpad)<br/>U ULTIMATE CO-WRITER;<br/>marin#1809 (Discord)<br/>♪ huabii ♪</p><p>@ghostieetheghostiee (Wattpad)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: The Blind Journalist/ S a v e  t h e m.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nikei ignored them but he got stabbed later then he woke up at the hospital/Iroha tries to save them but Mikado won't let her do it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Nikei’s POV</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh… what was that all about? That brat again? Should I follow them? All I know is that the Void Forest is a dangerous place where monocrows, bees and bears are nearby. I want to stay inside for safety.</em>
</p><p>“Oh! If isn’t that Nikei… Have you heard the others? Why aren’t you following them?”<em> Mikado asked it sarcastically.</em></p><p>
  <em>I didn’t respond to him. So instead, I decided to go inside the Void Theater...</em>
</p><p>“Wait!!!” <em>Iroha stopped me.</em></p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to help them?! W-what about Hajime? Or Emma?” <em>She looked at me with a worried face.</em></p><p>
  <em>Like Mikado, I ignored her and I continued to go deeper to the void theater. Iroha followed me. I don’t want anyone to distract me. Even though I got to help them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually, she continued and she’s becoming too clingy. Couldn’t she leave me alone for a bit?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At a certain point, I stopped moving for a moment, becoming silent and thinking about the others for a bit.</em>
</p><p><em>Iroha comes in front of me,saying:</em> ”Nikei? Nikei?! Can you please say something? I-I just don’t want anything bad happening to them! W-Why are you like this,all of a sudden?”</p><p>“...Yeah yeah,to help them and making things worse? No. I won’t help them unless you want me to be killed too.” <em>I said.</em></p><p>“B-B-But..They’re our friends! C-Can’t you just go to the forest for their sake? Or else, they..they..”</p><p>
  <em>She began crying. Looking at her face, I began hesitating. I know I needed to help them, but could this really be worth it? After all, this forest is dangerous, as I said. So should I really need to risk my life to help them, or are they..a lost cause? It’s a really hard decision, to say the least.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Several hours later, it’s nighttime. Mikado told me and Iroha go back to our rooms to sleep. When I came to my room, I when I was about to sleep, someone stabbed me to the chest then I screamed loudly, trying to yell for help. Iroha came to me.</em>
</p><p>“Nikei?! Nikei?! Are you alright?! Nikei!!!” <em>She yelled as she saw me.</em></p><p>
  <em>My sight was starting to blur. Then I fainted due to the blood loss.</em>
</p><p>I <em>woke up after regaining consciousness and I’m confused. I didn’t know where I am, so I looked everywhere. I realized I was in a hospital, in the patient’s bed. After looking around for a bit I found a door that had a room number at the top of it. Something caught my attention. The room number above the door.</em></p><p>
  <b>“Room 21”</b>
</p><p>“Hello? Is anyone there?”</p><p>
  <em>But no one responded. I went to the door and tried to open it, but someone already locked the door.</em>
</p><p>“Iroha?! Mikado?! I know you guys are here…If this is a joke,then I swear...”</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, I heard a voice.</em>
</p><p>“Go back to sleep, dear patient.”</p><p>
  <em>This must be a joke! T-this must be a dream doesn’t it?! I tried to slap myself, but it didn’t work. How did I even get here in the first place?! I have no choice but to obey them, so I tried to sleep,hoping it couldn’t get any worse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, there is a blackout, I couldn’t see anything. I felt like someone was behind me. I turned back then I felt like someone stabbed my eyes. I screamed as they stabbed my eyes deeper. I heard them laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Several minutes later, I can’t see anything. I unintentionally bump into the walls, trying to escape but I just can’t see anymore.Did I really deserve this..?</em>
</p><p>“Hello?! Iroha?! Is that you?!” <em>I tried to run, but since I can’t see, I fell downstairs. I tried to yell for help again, but this time I heard someone running through. This can’t be good.</em></p><p>
  <b>Iroha’s POV</b>
</p><p><em>Uwaaaaah</em> <em>?! Nikei’s lost too?! I saw Nikei in his room yesterday, being stabbed in the eyes by someone! I tried to ask Mikado for help, but he just ignored me, like Nikei did to him earlier. I’m planning to save them, so I gathered all of the things I needed and put them in my backpack. I was about to go outside to save them but Mikado stopped me again.</em></p><p>“Don’t you wanna stay here like you did last time? I told you not to go outside, but if you don’t listen to me again..I’ll stop you right here!“ <em>Mikado warned me again</em></p><p>“Mikado please! I need to find them! Aren’t you being a good leader and help them?!” <em>I begged him.</em></p><p>“You have no right to argue with me! Stay here right now, and just forget about them for a while. They decided to go into the Void Forest, so what happens to them is not my concern!”</p><p>"But you told me to go get a flower for you, then they noticed that I was gone and they didn't come back! You know that I have all of these vines around my legs right?! I tried my best for you and why aren't you even a bit proud of me?!" <em>I snapped in front of him.</em></p><p>
  <em>Mikado didn't respond but he slapped me.</em>
</p><p>"...It's your fault that you didn't came back early. They're always worried about you. If you wanna go out, no. When I say no, it means no. Are you trying to disobey my orders?"</p><p>“Uh..I..I..No…”<em>I said that, in fear of what could happen to me if I disobey him.</em></p><p>"Then stay here! I don't want any complaining coming from your pathetic mouth." <em>He grabbed my hair and threw me into my room, then he locked the door.</em></p><p><em>I</em> <em>looked at the mirror and saw myself with the flower. I'm feeling ashamed. I tried to pull the flower out of me, but I feel more pain when I'm doing that. I cried when I lost them. Why Mikado doesn't allow me to save them?! They're his members, and he is the leader of our group! So why.. why does he has to let them..let them....</em></p><p>
  <em>I continued to cry for several hours. I noticed that my tears are blood and I felt that the flower absorbs it. It just gets worse. Why did it have to come to this? From this “killing game” to here? Why?!... I don’t know what to do anymore… I looked at the stuff that I’ve put in my backpack. Should I start planning to save them again? Or should I obey Mikado, order by order? It’s like having a choice of life..or death..</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Mikado's POV</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh. Ms. Nijiue is caring way too much for them. Why doesn't she wait for them to come back here! Wait, they are lost because of her? Pffft... don't blame me. She wants to receive orders from me. She also doesn't wanna die. Isn't it important to obey my commands?! Hmph, how disrespectful…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked at the screen, watching her crying on the corner. Good for her, she doesn't want to disobey me, or else I would have hurt and see her suffer instead. For these four, they’re all having a bad time. Great, it’s better for me then. They’re like puppets to me, and they won’t know what I will do soon.. Hahahaha!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>END OF CHAP 3</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writers:</p><p>Jigglycute Likesome!</p><p>AstralSwiss(OfficialLeafy on DA)</p><p>Floweryishere (Wattpad)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: The Leader/Homeless Painter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikado starts a plan to test Iroha about her void flower./She betrayed her leader and decides to save them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(The Leader)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Third Person POV</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Iroha is then trying to escape again, sweating but Mikado then would grab her hand, </em>
  <em>threatening her not to "do it". Mikado then would stare at the void flower that Iroha had right on her right eye. Wanting to show her about the power of the flower, Mikado still held her hand, dragging her to a Simulation Room that she didn't know about yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"H-H-HEY! LET ME GO!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikado didn't listen to Iroha, Still dragging her, as Mikado arrived at the Simulation Room. When he opened the door, he throws Iroha inside, going inside too. Mikado would turn over to the door, closing it shut and locking it. Iroha then would head over to the door, but Mikado then would grab her hand tight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jesus christ!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She said, about to scream. Mikado covered her mouth before she screamed, small tears coming out of her eyes, which were blood. Mikado then let go of Iroha, as she fell down to the floor. She was about to scream once again, but Mikado then would cover her mouth again, tears coming out of her eyes again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikado then would stop covering her mouth, Iroha not going to scream again. Iroha covered her mouth, more tears coming out that were blood. Then Iroha would pass out for *no* reason, the lights going out as the TV inside the Simulation Room turned on. Mikado then watched it, watching Iroha on screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Mikado went to the place where he watches her through screen, Iroha tried to get out of the room, Pounding at the wall. After 5 seconds, she calmed and wait until mikado let her out. A mysterious looking guy from the simulation appears.</em>
</p><p>"Hey Freak!!!" They're holding the spears as they tried to attack her.</p><p>
  <em>However she dodges several times until the virtual guy stabbed her arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"S-Stop!!!" As she screamed, she sobs in blood and the void flower absorbs them, turning her into a void.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had dark red eye just like the void members can do. The flower turned into pink and starts to absorb more power from her blood tears. She tackled on them and started to pull the spear off their hand. But the guy wouldn't give up and tried to attack her back. But it was too late so Iroha stabbed his chest with his spear. He spits blood after she stabbed her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"DIE!!!" Iroha (Void) gave a scary look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As she grins, she keeps on stabbing him to death. When he's dying, he stabbed her in the stomach and lost his strength and passed out. Unfortunately, the flower recovers her in full power. One of it's petals fell and turn into dust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"W-what happened?! M-Mikado?! Let me out!!! I don't wanna die here!!!" She pounds at the walls, crying blood tears. Until she broke the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the simulation was done, Iroha ran away when she broke the wall of the simulation room. When Mikado sees the cameras and sees Iroha running through the hallway </em>
  <em>
    <b>(idk whatever it is)</b>
  </em>
  <em>, He spilled his drink on a cup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"GYAH! I TOLD HER NOT TO GO OUTSIDE AND DISOBEY ME!!!" He disappears using his magic to chase her.</em>
</p><p><em>When he appears near Iroha, he yells: </em>"That's the last straw, Ms. Nijiue! I gave you enough second chances, yet you still continue to break my rules! Now come here, and let's have some "fun" together, shall we? "</p><p>
  <em>When she heard that phrase, she started to run away, and so does Mikado, which makes the start of the chase.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikado tries to throw fireballs at Iroha, only for her to avoid them. And as they were running..</em>
</p><p>"Just stop running, Miss. Nijiue, it's hopeless for you! Just stop here, and your death will be much more easier."<em>Mikado said with a scary face.</em></p><p>"N-No! I'm only doing this for my friends, just stop following me!!"</p><p>"Hmph, suit yourself."</p><p>
  <em>And it still continues for a while, until they both run at the Void Forest. It took minutes, maybe hours, but at the end, Iroha finally loses sight of Mikado. Once that's done, she stops there for a minute.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>(The Homeless Painter)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Iroha's POV</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Phew.. It took awhile,but after trying to go all around in the forest in hope that Mikado wouldn't catch me, I don't see him anymore. What a relief! And when I thought it would all go down..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Wait. The forest. I'm in the Void Forest! Oh no.. Even after Mikado has gone somewhere, there's yet another problem to deal with! The bees.. these Monocrows.. why does it always go to something worse?!</em>
</p><p>"O-Okay, stay calm, stay calm, hope that these things won't attack you, just be careful and it will be fine.." <em>I talked to myself, hoping nothing bad could happen to me.</em></p><p>
  <em>I guess there's only one thing to do: Returning to my home, safe and sound. I just need to find a way out of this forest, If I even find it, that is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I walked around, more and more, but nothing. It's like a labyrinth! I do feel happy that nothing hurt me, but.. What if I'm stuck in this forest forever?.. No, now's not the time to think about that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I tried once more to find an exit out of this forest.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Mikado's POV</b>
</p><p>
  <em>So, Ms. Nijiue thinks that's she's now all alone? Hah! She's so naive. Now she has to deal with the monsters living there, just like the others who suffered! Of course, me disappearing from her sight was just part of my plan. Not only that, but since she's stuck in the forest, I will make things worse. Since she disobeyed me, I know exactly what to do... She won't see what's coming! What about I'll make her taste my own medicine or teach her a lesson... So that she'll pay for what she has done to me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I saw her, running through the woods so that she'll come back home. I used the magic and I set it on fire. Then, I'll make it more! Until It exploded into pieces. I hid behind the exploded house to show how Iroha would see about this punishment.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Iroha's POV(again)</b>
</p><p>
  <em>After a long time, I finally got out of this forest! Now, all I have to do is to go back home, and that Mikado won't see me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I started to run to my home, and when I arrived there.. I froze completely.I saw my house being in ruins. Rampaged by flames, and as I saw this... I fall down on the floor, speechless. What has happened to my home?! Do I always run into something bad? Why, why, why?! What can I do now?! With no place to live, my house destroyed.. How am I going to survive, alone, in the wilderness?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was only the beginning of something worse. As I cry in the process, I see Mikado near my destroyed home, looking at me.</em>
</p><p>"Mikado.. W-Why did.. You.. You.. You monster..." <em>I started to talk angrily at him, while crying and being sad at the same time..</em></p><p>"Did you really think you would go off the hook without facing the consequences? You wimp. I'm afraid that's game over for you, as it's time for me to finish you off."<em> He responded.</em></p><p>
  <em>I can't believe it! Is this how this will end?... Without anyone being able to help me, I guess.. that's it's time to start surviving on my own. Even if that's one of the last things I'll do..</em>
</p><p>"Y-You didn't catch me the first time..And..And..I'll do it again!" <em>I started to look determined, but only for a while..</em></p><p>"*sigh* Miss, Miss Nijiue.. You still don't understand, huh? For you, it was destined to be this way, and I'll make sure to get you, for real this time!"</p><p>
  <em>Despite me being in tears and that I didn't get over this traumatic event.. I had to do it, I had to!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even after this.. The chase begins again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I started to run, once again. Please, please, please... don't tell me he's behind me, please.... I looked behind myself, he's not there...? Whatever, whatever! I need to run as fast as I could, he might be chasing me...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm still running, not knowing where I'm going. All I have to do is run right? He's gonna eventually give up on chasing me right? Maybe he'll get lost...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I spotted something, what...is that? I looked a bit closer. I looked behind me, before running to a nearby cliff,there was a cave there. I ran to it, as fast as I could. I hid in there, hoping he wouldn't find me.. It passed seconds,minutes,then hours..I think I lost him, hopefully. D-Did m-my flower help me? </em>
  <em>Eep</em>
  <em>... I don't really wanna think about that right now...</em>
</p><p>"This place seems empty..."<em> I said to myself.</em></p><p>
  <em>I saw some paintbrushes and paint colors near the bushes inside the cave, I got some inspiration, I grabbed the paintbrushes and paint colors, I carefully started painting the whole cave, now it looks like... This will be.. My new home... I feel safer here, I'll stay here. This is now my new home... I saw the bushes and tried to sleep using them. The second dream I had is the same one as I saw it before: The sky's crimson, the flowers staring at me... and I heard Mikado's voices, making me humiliated... he told me several times that I shouldn't have saved them. Whenever I ignored him and he teleported in front of me, glared at me with his Void eyes. He grabbed my hair just like last time, and threw me into the dark place. I saw Hajime's, Emma's and Nikei's bodies. I looked traumatized so I flinched. Mikado locked the door. I tried to pound the door and yell for help but I saw the deadly traps. I sobbed in blood, hoping that it was just a dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then I woke up, relieving that was a dream. The clouds started to rain. I felt sad how Mikado gave me a punishment... How am I going to do this? Continue to save them? Oh I know! The things that I gathered in my bag! I'm trying to think what to do tomorrow. Then I slept back until the rain stopped and the sun rises.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>END OF CHAP 4</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writers:</p><p>Floweryishere (Wattpad)</p><p>ghostieetheghostiee (Wattpad)</p><p>SketchyIsSad (Deviantart and Wattpad)</p><p>AstrialSwiss (Wattpad)</p><p>And Jigglycutie Likesome (me!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: Saving Hajime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroha tries to execute her plan. She brought her things from the backpack with her and start searching for hajime. Meanwhile she heard the wolves are attacking them. Who'll be save by Iroha? Hajime or the Little Boy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Iroha's POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh… My head… When The sun rises. I know what to do! I woke up and i remembered everything that happened. I saw my backpack. I’m ready to save my friends! So i should find them before it’s too late. I grabbed my backpack and ran to the forest. The monocrows are watching me so i should walk instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello?! Hajime?! Where are you?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard the echoes. Then i heard screaming voices anywhere.They were stuck in my head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I should find the origins of these voices.So I searched all around the forest and see if I was getting close.Who knows?It may be random people or maybe my friends..Only one way to find out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I searched..and searched...but it was once again a labyrinth.Uh..Oh well,I guess I’m gonna need to be adapted to this forest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Somebody!! Help me!!!" I heard someone is crying in the distance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tried to follow the voice but I was in a dead end. I'm trying to find a way out of the labyrinth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After few minutes, I finally finished and managed to escape at this whole situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"AAAAAAAAAH!!!" I yelled. I think someone but my leg</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked and saw a monowolf biting me my leg. I'? Keeping on yelling until it ran off</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"H-hey!!! C-come back!!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tried to follow it but they're gone. I still kept hearing screaming voices. But then I saw Hajime in a cage and a little boy was surrounded by the monowolves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Iroha! I'm glad you're here just in time! Will you help me for just… Try to destroy this lock?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t really know how Hajime ended up here,but I need to do it myself,and overcome my fears..I need a plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Should I save Hajime or the boy? Or both?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Iroha’s POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking at this,I don’t think I can kill the monowolves all by myself. And I also don’t have weapons at all!How could I do this…? Come on, think, think of something that could work…. Aha, I’ve got an idea! This may be risky, but this seems to be the only way to save them.. Here I go!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Heeeey, you monowolves,it seems you forgot someone on the way! I bet you can’t catch me that fast, because you’re too slow! So catch me if you can!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I made these monowolves look at me,and I think that worked!At that point,the monowolves started to chase me,and I ran away the fastest as I could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hajime’s POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I see that Iroha got it covered with these monowolves. Great!I’m pretty sure she’ll be fine in the long run.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yaaaaay!”the little boy cheered. “Now with these monsters gone for a while,that gives us the time to liberate ourselves,and go away from this place swiftly!This would be soo easy now!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But suddenly,I saw some monowolves staying there,not following Iroha and still watching us.Gosh darn it!It’s more complicated than I expected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“...Oh,I said victory too soon,didn’t I…” The little boy looked down. “Just admit it,Hajime,it’s no use..We’re never gonna get out of here..We’re just gonna be here forever!!” With that,he started crying.I’ll try to reconfort him,and that he will be safe,until we get out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey,kiddo.” I said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“U-Uh..?What is it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t remember that I am the Ultimate Boxer here?I’m very strong,you know,even if I’m kinda hurt all around..Then don’t worry,I’ll be with you until we get out of here,okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright...Hope it won’t be too bad..there’s still a way,after all!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s the spirit!Now let me try reaching the lock..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tried multiple times to reach the lock,and in the end,I did it!I got out of this cage!But I’m not gonna stop yet.There’s monowolves to deal with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright,you stay here,this is going to be a hard fight.” I responded,pointing at the little boy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay,go on!Beat them until they’re done for!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I fought the monowolves ‘till the end.They were hard to kill,but in the end,I defeated all of them,even if I was hurt even more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That was tiring...Oh well,it was worth it…Also,I forgot to ask,but what’s your name,kid?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well,my name’s Liam!Sorry if I didn’t mention it earlier..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s fine,now I guess-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ve got to save that girl(Iroha) too!It’s better to save people,even if you don’t know them!”he said,pointing away from the forest,at the path where Iroha ran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah,we should..I may still be weak..but I don’t want to give up here!Things could get worse if I don’t help anyone!I’ll go now,you can stay here and watch,if you want to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I run there,only to see Iroha attacking the monowolves.That’s surprising,because normally she’s usually scared..Oh well,there’s always a first time.She seems to use her stuff as weapon too..Okay then..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Iroha!Do you need help?You sound like you’re being in a sticky situation here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh,you’re here Hajime!And..Yeah..I do...But it’s too much for me..Be quick before I get hurt badly!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was about to give up,so I went into the fight and started fighting more monowolves without hesitating.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>3rd person POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s a really long fight.Here,we see Iroha who was scars and bruises,on the ground.Hajime is continuing to fight more Monowolves,and Liam was just hiding,looking at the fight,worried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow,this fight is sort of bloody..They might have problems,so I must help them.I have bandages,and a stick..Anyways,it’s time to g-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ahem!” A voice is heard not so far away.He looks behind,and surprisingly,it was his parents!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Liam,what are you doing here?We were searching you for hours,and were really worried!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mother stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know that outside at  night,you could have been hurt,kidnapped,killed or anything of the sort!” his father was angry,looking at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But,there’s a fight here,with Hajime and a girl,and I need to help them!”Liam responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No buts or anything!We’re in a forest,and these two could just be doing theater.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But don’t you see there’s also monsters here?!You just don’t understand!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know about these,but they do no harm,so stop making superstitions and come with us!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that,they walked away,with Liam looking at them and waving one time before leaving the forest.At least he got away to home now.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hajime’s POV(again)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>After a while,I finished most of the monowolves,as the rest ran away.I looked at Iroha,still on the ground,injured.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey,are you okay after what happened?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-Yeah..I’m so exhausted,injured,and a bit dizzy..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well,you want me to heal you?It will take a minute.”I said,smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She blushed a bit.”Well,sure,do your best..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bit of healing and fixing her later,she gets up and looks at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just saying,do you know where Nikei and Emma went?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Emma said that she was at the Void Theatre with you,and Nikei as well.I think they suddenly have gone to somewhere the next day,who knows..?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“B-Better than nothing,I guess..”she said,a bit disappointed. “Anyways,there’s no time to waste!Let’s go save our others friends!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright,I’m with you here!Let’s go!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We both start running in the forest to try and save both of them,so that we can reunite our group.I can only hope things won’t get worse from now on,but we can never expect the unexpected..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who knows,anything bad could happen at any moment...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Meanwhile…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>3rd Person POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>In an unknown room,there’s someone with a phone.They seems to be responding to someone else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So,has the plan been finalised?”It said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.Of course.After a lot of thinking and how it could turn out,it has been done.”said the one on the phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Great to hear,then. Any other news?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.I saw that Hajime and that little brat escaped out of the cages.And they’re still alive.Oh well,it won’t be a matter of time until everything goes down.As for you..you probably know what to do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.I will be with “them”(not really) and when the moment comes,that’s where they can’t do anything anymore.Trust me,they’ll be really surprised.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good,good..call me later,if this works out..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The call ends.Then it talks to itself,closing the phone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Even if you’re in a group..Sometimes you cannot trust anyone completely.Betrayals could happen anytime..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“..Watch out,Iroha.You’ll have the surprise of a lifetime once I will betray you all,like I “changed” all of a sudden..It’s only the beginning.Good luck,because now..Phase 1,is in session.”</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>End of Chap 3</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writers:</p><p>AstralSwiss (Wattpad)</p><p>Jigglycutie Likesome! (Me!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: Adandoned building/Comforting Emma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Iroha saved Hajime from motocross, she and hajime are going to find Emma. Meanwhile they found an abandoned building full of people are in a rally. They heard that Emma's in big trouble!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Iroha's</b>
  <b> POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After I saved Hajime and healed My wounds. I grabbed my backpack with me. However me and Hajime were hungry. I think I forgot to bring some of my snacks with me so I guess I gave my remaining snacks to Hajime.. Anyways, after running and go further, we both see an abandoned building and lots of voices nearby. I have a bad feeling about this…</em>
</p>
<p>"..Is it just me? Or do I see people with torches and pitchforks outside of the building?" <em>Hajime saw people outside of the building</em></p>
<p>"No time! I think these people are gonna attack Emma!" <em>I feel the connection from Emma's mind..surprisingly.</em></p>
<p>“How did you know that Emma was in there?It could be Liam or anyone..”</p>
<p>“I have my ways.. Anyways! We need to discover what’s happening here!”</p>
<p>
  <em>We both run and stops near the people,who were angry and having weapons. What’s happening? Confused, I ask someone to see the answers.</em>
</p>
<p>"Umm excuse me mister? W-why are you guys are targeting this place and you and other people were holding torches and pitchforks?"</p>
<p>"It's none of your business, ma'am, so get… get out of our way!" <em>He said,pushing me aside.</em></p>
<p>"Hey! Don't you dare to speak that to iroha! We were here because of you guys are in somewhat rally or something!" <em>Hajime tries to back off.</em></p>
<p>"You're not allowed to speak! Neither of you two! So leave unless you want to end up like that girl!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Some people are cheering, and furious. However they left us alone as if we were ghosts.</em>
</p>
<p>"If these people hate us so why don't we go inside without being caught by them?" <em>Hajime has an idea.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He grabbed my arm and ran into the abandoned building. Some of its walls are dusty, and filled with cobwebs. We saw an ancient dusty vase. Wait is that a museum or something? It has 5 rooms and a staircase for 2nd floor. I saw some people are having a conversation with each other while the rest of them are  upstairs. I feel like they're going to emma. Good thing that I can feel someone's in danger thanks to my void flower.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hajime? I think I feel Emma's in danger!" <em>I was concerned</em></p>
<p>"WHAT?! H-HOW?! D-DID YOU SAW HER SOMEWHERE?!-" <em>He accidentally yelled</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Some people turned and looked at us. Oops, I think they heard us when Hajime was yelling.</em>
</p>
<p>"So you guys are *Emma's friends* eh?" <em>A man with an eye patch on his right eye stared at us angrily.</em></p>
<p>“W-What?! N-No! We were just trying to find the reason why you’re all acting angry like this! It’s just a misunderstanding!” <em>I lied,hoping they won’t do anything bad to us.</em></p>
<p>"Haha! I don't feel like you're telling the truth! People! WE HAVE THE CULPRIT'S FRIENDS! LET'S GET THEM!" <em>The man said,pointing at us.</em></p>
<p>"Kill them with pitchforks!" <em>The guy who met us cheered</em></p>
<p>"Arrest them!!! ...what?" <em>A girl with a ripped dress gets up,confused,and looks at us.She seems to be different..Wait a minute… Is she one of us or something?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>With people are gonna attack us, hajime blocks their way and fights them back. Then, He ran all over the place. I'm kinda worried that he might end up dead!</em>
</p>
<p>"Hajime! There’s too many of them! We should run away right now!"</p>
<p>"No, Iroha! You must find and save Emma! You know that you feel like she's in danger right? Don't let yourself down like before. Don't worry about me, I can handle these people!"</p>
<p>“I...Fine.Hope you do well on this, I don’t want to lose a friend right now..”</p>
<p>“It will be fine.. now go go go! Before it’s too late!”</p>
<p>
  <em>I could have helped hajime but I still can feel like emma's here somewhere… So I went upstairs and went on some rooms. One of the rooms is full of bloody stuff toys, the other one was a dusty bedroom, after I checked some of the rooms, I went to the last one. I saw some corpses everywhere. Then I saw Emma crying in her sleep! Oh no… how could have this happened? I saw her hands are ripped off and she hugs herself to sleep. I saw her scars on her face and a wounded leg. What happened to her?</em>
</p>
<p>“Kokoro please… I-I can do whatever you want!!! “ <em>She said,in complete fear. She mostly thought that I am Kokoro in a ghost form or something.</em></p>
<p>“Emma, don’t worry, I won’t do anything bad to you! Please, try to be yourself , okay?” <em>I comforted her, while talking in a Kokoro style. I hope that, after she tells me why is this happening to her, maybe she’ll get better…</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I heard footsteps from people outside of the room. Oh no! Did I forget to close the door?! I slammed the doors shut but i saw the doorknobs are already broken. I tried to push the heavy objects to block the door. When i looked to emma. I saw her slowly waking up,and when she sees me,she has a shocked expression.</em>
</p>
<p>“What- You.. you came here to finish me, right?! No one.. would get that far… and.. and.. I will.. end you.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?! No! Don’t-”</p>
<p>
  <em>But she didn’t let me finish my phrase and tries to attack me,seeing me as a guy who wanted to get her like the others. But that’s wrong! I need to try and bring back to her senses! Or else it could be worse…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hajime’s POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After a bit of fighting, I see that the people here are getting mad. That’s not good.I think Iroha was right. Even if I was beefy and strong,there would be too much of them and they could overpower me eventually.. I defeated some of them but I can't get rid of them.</em>
</p>
<p>“This is the end of your line, big boy! There’s nothing you can hide… Time to finish you off...”  </p>
<p>“Stay away from my hajime!” <em>someone yelled</em></p>
<p>
  <em>the little boy’s voice sounds familiar… When I looked at them, I think it’s…  LIAM?! What is he doing here?! Didn’t his parents told him to stay at home?! Why is he there for me? Is because me and iroha saved him?</em>
</p>
<p>“Liam?! What the heck are you doing here? You know it’s dangerous for someone like you, right?”</p>
<p>“I’m only here for you hajime! My parents allowed me to find you! I also heard more people rally here.. Yeesh! What’s wrong with them?”</p>
<p>"Iroha Said that she can feel Emma's somewhere, and these people are chasing after us!”</p>
<p>“Really? Ugh,they need to calm down. Luckily, I’m prepared for this, and as you saved me,it’s best that I’d do the same for you!”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, but that’s a different situation.. There are too many!How are you going to defeat them at this point?”</p>
<p>
  <em>I saw a sword is gonna attack liam. So I quickly grabbed him before the sword hits him. But i hits his hat instead. We looked at him and saw the guy’s frustrated face</em>
</p>
<p>“That’s IT! If you’re continuing slacking off then we’ll force you…. Uhhh… wait what was that again?” A man with an eye patch forgot his line</p>
<p>
  <em>Other people were confused. Maybe They’re distracted.</em>
</p>
<p>“Liam! Now’s the time to enter inside the building while they’re thinking of something!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Liam nodded as went upstairs, i tried to run away to hide but the guy caught me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Liam’s POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why did I leave Hajime? There must be a valid reason.. Oh wait! To help that painter girl and that someone who is in the building. Guess I’ll take care of these people outside later! As I go up and search for these two girls,I hear them both fighting for a reason I don’t know of. Hmmm which room should i go? But they’re a lot of people in every room! I accidentally bumped into someone. Oh no i feel like jealous… I think she might end me…</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry! I-I was taking a look at this room! Oh! Are you one of us too?!” <em>she squeals a bit</em></p>
<p>“Umm… yeah! I-I was… part of…” <em>I’m nervous. If i said that i was on hajime’s side, she might kick me out of here!</em></p>
<p>“I just saw you with Hajime earlier,so no worries,we’re safe!There’s just Emma who’s sleeping,again..” <em>Did she know about me and hajime were surrounded by wolves earlier? Is she watching us?</em></p>
<p>“I’m sorr- Huh?You’re fine with it?Well that’s good to know… But what’s happening?.”</p>
<p>“Well… Emma was right there saving the <span class="u">girl with a flower on her eye</span>,Then she went back there in the forest to find <span class="u">the boxer guy.</span> I saw her taking a rest on the house. But then I saw a <span class="u">guy with a cloak outside.</span> Then Emma ran in the building. The guys went outside and cut her hands. I feel bad about her… I mean I just saw a video where emma kills her friend. And the <span class="u">guy with an eye patch</span> and other people came here to eliminate her…”</p>
<p>
  <em>How did she know about that? I thought she was a stalker or something… oh wait did I forgot to ask her about the two girls?</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh and… they went there… Did you see those 2 large doors over there? That’s where they’re trying to hide” <em>She pointed the doors at the center</em></p>
<p>“Thanks!” <em>I ran but i saw more people outside with pitchforks.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I tried to talk to people but they ignored me. Wait i can climb walls! I saw platforms and i went inside of the vent. I crawled until I saw something below. Those are 2 girls that hajime was talking about! People sure wanted to burn them all… I'm too scared to fight them off so I watched them instead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iroha's POV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emma slammed me on the wall and she started to kick me multiple times,with a face of fury.While I am so scared,I need to explain to her!</em>
</p>
<p>“Emma! Look! It’s me! Iroha! Don’t you remember? Please,get a hold of yourself!”<em> I tried to talk to her but she continues to kick me.</em></p>
<p>“You’re the one who started all of this! It’s your fault, it's ALL OF YOUR FAULT” she yelled</p>
<p>
  <em>I heard more pounds from outside. Until they broke the entrance and fell the huge objects in there. But that doesn’t mean they’ll stop. They saw the tiny burning charcoal and they’ll throw it to emma. But I went in front of her, trying to block the attack from people to emma. These frustrated people attack me with their torches and sharp objects.</em>
</p>
<p>“E-Everyone! I-It wasn’t emma’s fault! It was the mastermind who done it!- AAH!” <em>I tried to explain but they won’t listen.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I feel like my void flower is glowing, i feel headaches. But then,The burning charcoals caused to set the room on fire. Everyone got panic and they run in fear, trying to escape. My void flower stops glowing and I turned back. Emma tackles me and she almost stab my flower. Then she faints. Did I hear a yelling boy falling? I saw the Little boy falling from the vents. But luckily, I caught him before He lands on the floor.</em>
</p>
<p>“Are you okay? Didn’t your parents told you to stay inside your house?!” <em>I began to worry</em></p>
<p>“Heheheh! I’m doing fine! I wish I can help you but i didn’t realize about people came here…” <em>He chuckles</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I saw Hajime arrives just in time! Well perhaps he already did his job.</em>
</p>
<p>“*panting* Finally..This was a really long fight,but I guess we got them away…”</p>
<p>
  <em>Just after,he falls down,exhausted.</em>
</p>
<p>“Whoa!Hajime,are you okay?”Liam responded.</p>
<p>“Yeah,I’m fine..Just give me one minute to recover…”</p>
<p>“Then hurry! This place is gonna collapse…” <em>I pointed the ceiling cracks above</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I carried emma and I’ll have to wait hajime. After he took a break, we ran outside ASAP. Then we watched the building collapses a bit.</em>
</p>
<p>"Well at least we were safe for now…" Hajime said with a sigh</p>
<p>
  <em>I still remember where was the cave should be. We saw a girl watching us.</em>
</p>
<p>"So uh… I know where your 'hangout' should be. Follow me!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Uweh?! How did she know about my cave?! It was supposed to be hidden! So we followed the girl and pointed us the cave. It feels like home sweet home… except it's a cave not a house.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It started to rain. A lot. Not only that, there’s also a thunderstorm occurring..</em>
</p>
<p>"This place looks cool! So tell me, how did you find this place? Did you make it by yourself?! Oh and I love those paintings on the walls!" <em>Liam said, amazed as he looks around</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I noticed that the girl was gone. Wait what is she up to? Why is she watching me around? How did she know about Me trying to save them?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I saw hajime, Emma and the little boy fell asleep. But I can't sleep due to my nightmares… But I guess I'll try this time… I heard a large bang from a thunderstorm. I yelled a bit and woke up. I saw Liam is still awake</em>
</p>
<p>"D-did you h-heard t-thunders?!" He starts to freak out</p>
<p>
  <em>I Looked up on the sky wondering again. Oh wait Nikei! I think I can do this in myself!</em>
</p>
<p>"S-should I talk to you for a bit?" I asked softly</p>
<p>"Yay! An ask!" He almost shouted</p>
<p>"Ssshhh! From now on, I'm going to find Nikei by myself! You need to show my note to them okay?" <em>I smiled. Then I proceed to leave for Nikei.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I was in the rainy, and thundery weather on the forest. I kept on running then I tripped on a rock. I feel like someone injected me with a syringe! Uwaaah! I feel my sight is starting to blur. Then I feel paralyzed. I saw mikado and Kokoro?! (What is she doing here with mikado?! on my sight as I reached my hand out to him but he ignores. Then it turns into pitch black screen</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writers: <br/>AstralSwiss (da and Discord)<br/>Jigglycutie Likesome! (Me!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7: On My Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iroha woke up inside of the hospital. She wondered everywhere until she fell on mikado's traps. When she finally found Nikei, she and Nikei should leave the hospital before mikado attacks them both</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Iroha</b>
  <b> Nijiue's POV</b>
</p>
<p>I slowly opened my eyes, only to find myself in a strange room. I was supposedly sleeping in a bed that looked strangely similar. It's those kinds of beds that could be found in a hospital. I figured out I was really in a hospital. I moved my limbs so I could be a little more awake, then I tried to get up to open up the curtains to let the sunshine in. I looked at my hands, Filled with blood. EEEKK! D-Did I do such a thing?! I looked below and saw the gloves. They seemed to be covered in blood... strange. Then I found another thing, it was Nikei's hat and notebook.</p>
<p>"Nikei?!" I yelled in confusion. I found some footprints, they were covered in blood. Oh no... did somebody kill him?! As I followed the bloody path, I fell in one of the traps. It was a plain hole. Once I get up from the hole, the arrows shot from one of the walls, hit my back . It's points were made from sharp blades. I screamed in pain until I partially calmed down. I tried to follow the bloody path when I did. I tripped on some spikes, which caused me to fall the floor. Then the strings started to go around my arms, trying to rip them off. I tried to cut the strings before it was too late. But... it didn't want to stop. As much as I tried to cut these strings, or get away from these things, it seemed..too difficult. God, if only there was someone to help. Suddenly, I saw the shadow from above. It looked like it was Mikado! NO WAY! I thought I got rid of him.</p>
<p>"I thought you would never find me. But how?!" I looked at Mikado.</p>
<p>"Oh? How? I brought a friend with me, and she knows your location."</p>
<p>Kokoro shows up, which surprised me. Is she working with him?! Why is she betraying me?!</p>
<p>"Kokoro! Help me!!" I was yelling for help ,but Kokoro stays painfully silent, not helping me, nor speaking to me. What's up with her?! What's even her reason to work with Mikado?</p>
<p>"Let's just leave, we are wasting our time here."</p>
<p>Mikado and Kokoro left me. I tried to bite the strings but it causes my mouth to bleed. The Flower suddenly started to glow. Oh no, not this again. No, no, no! This is like a nightmare. Why? As my arms bleed more, it also absorbed the blood. I-I can't take it! I felt like someone was controlling me...</p>
<p>
  <b>Kokoro</b>
  
  <b>Mitsume's</b>
  <b> POV</b>
</p>
<p>"You should watch iroha. Don't let her escape." Mikado is keeping an eye on me.</p>
<p>"Ah, yes, of course. No matter how hard she tried, she'll be digging her own grave,sooner,or later.." I said,obeying Mikado as usual.</p>
<p>I went to the trap again, making sure that she won't escape. When i looked below, I saw her flower glows, Her eyes are darkish red. She glares at me. Then she tries to bite the strings. The strings are stronger. She manages to break the strings. I was terrified.</p>
<p>"OH!! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO TRAPPED ME I SEE... " she said as she pointed me out.Her eyes..</p>
<p>That must be the power of void Mikado was talking about! But.. She seems different than usual.. How could she break out of this trap? Not even I know the answer.. As she breaks the strings, she manages to tackle me. She raises her hands as she punches me. I rolled so i can avoid her to run. </p>
<p>"I can rip your body parts apart... then i'll create them as my very own creation! ISN'T THAT FUN ISN'T IT?!" She laughs maniacally as chases and grabs my legs, trying to drag me on the trap.</p>
<p>I saw the glass shard nearby so I threw it to her flower. Iroha yells as she felt the pain to the flower. While she's distracted by a shard, i completely stayed away from her at a distance, knowing that she'll attack as soon as possible. I could continue to watch her so I could get more information.. Or I could run before I get into too much trouble on my own. Who knows? Maybe, if I go with some more information, it would be used for new projects to come, that is, if it's even a possibility... According to Mikado, Maybe Bandages work to her eyes... I made an idea! Hmm.. let's see... I have bandages in my pockets... Then, I snuck up behind her back.. and jumped on her, with bandages on hand, by covering her eyes completely. And it was a success. That should calm her down for a while. As she collapses on the ground I placed her to the same trap she fell in. I went to the control room to watch every room via cameras.</p>
<p>
  <b>Liam's POV</b>
</p>
<p>When will the painter girl comeback? She's taking too long outside... I'm starting to worry about her. As the thundery weather stops. I went outside, watching the skies form into light blue.</p>
<p>"Are you okay Liam?" Hajime pats me on my shoulder</p>
<p>"Eeeek!!! You scared me hajime!"</p>
<p>"...sorry Liam. I was wondering where Iroha went. Did you saw her earlier?"</p>
<p>"S-s-she gave me this note! W-when she's gonna... Go somewhere... F-for... s-saving her friend!" I gave the note at Hajime.</p>
<p>Me and Hajime began to read the note.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>"Dear </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Hajime</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> and Emma,</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Sorry If I wasn't here in this cave... I was thinking about saving </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Nikei</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>... he was still in danger! So I'm going to find him anywhere. Don't worry, I'll come back as soon as possible..."</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>- </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Iroha</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Nijiue</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"W-what?! W-why did she go alone?! I-i don't wanna lose her! W-what if she's gonna be killed?! Or or... I'm starting to panic</p>
<p>Hajime put a finger on my lips,before saying:"Whoa whoa,calm down,kid.I know that she went alone and that maybe she's in a desperate situation,but we must at least stay positive.Panicking and running around will just get us nowhere!"</p>
<p>"W-w-what about t-the moment when I... Came here for you because you saved me?!" I'm starting to sob</p>
<p>"I know you came here for a good reason,and I like that!But sometimes you have to fight to get what you want,or to save someone,or even yourself.I'm not some intelligent guy or whatever,but you saw me fighting with those monowolves and angry mobs (people at Chap 6),right?"</p>
<p>I was speechless and sobbing. I don't know what to do. I guess I have no choice but to run away.</p>
<p>"I'm.... Sorry..." I ran away from the cave, only to be lost in the forest</p>
<p>"H-Hey!Wait!You're gonna- ...And he's too far away to hear me.Damn,that's just unlucky for me..Oh well,I'm not forcing him.It's his own choice.I guess it's just us two..again."Hajime then facepalms,then thinks,before moving forward.</p>
<p>"Just..let him go Hajime." Emma pats his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yeah,I know..But I still wish him good luck.Anyways,let's move forward,we don't have much time to lose!"They then both went forward,to the unexpected..</p>
<p>I don't care if I'm now lost in the forest, I don't care if my parents are going to be disappointed. I don't care if the creatures are after me! I must go somewhere else where I could find her. Suddenly, a bunch of mono creatures are after me! I screamed as I kept on running. I don't know what exactly is the location of the girl. I suddenly hide from bushes so that the creatures will go away. Suddenly,I looked above and I saw the light from the sky itself,and it hits at the place in the distance.After looking at the light, I know where to go now so I went in these to discover. But then I'm at the start of a labyrinth. It'll take some time to get out of there...</p>
<p>
  <b>Kokoro's POV</b>
</p>
<p>When I saw one of the screens in the control room, it was iroha waking up. I can't let that happen. I went out of the control room to check on iroha. She gets up from the hole trap.</p>
<p>"K-kokoro, w-why are you doing this?! Why are you betraying me?!" She looked at me.</p>
<p>I didn't respond.She wouldn't want to know what I'm doing with Mikado at the moment.If she did,she would tell everyone in a way,and I would get heavily in trouble.And so are the others.So at this point,we would all lose in a way,except for Mikado.</p>
<p>Iroha attempts to run. Everytime she run, some traps are activated. The arrows hit around Iroha, she doesn't care whenever she was in pain. She was trying to go down stairs but she fell. Then she gets up and continued running as I'm chasing her.</p>
<p>
  <b>Liam's POV</b>
</p>
<p>Finally, I was out of the labyrinth! Geez, I was stung by one of the bees. Don't worry, I'm still okay!when I was out of the labyrinth, I saw... A tall building with many windows. The beam is hitting the antenna! Now how do I stop it... Aw man! Only if I was strong enough to do that! Now think again... hmmm.. Oh! Going towards in the entrance! ...And the stairs too. I went upstairs by minutes then I reached the top. As I went in there and saw a man with a hat, pounding on the walls while sitting on a chair. So, I ran to him.</p>
<p>"H-hello? M-mister hat? D-did you see the painter girl? W-where did she go?"</p>
<p>"W-wHAT?! W-WHO ARE YOU SCARY VOICE?!" He shouted</p>
<p>"AAAAAAH NO NO NO NO!!! I-i'm not scary! P-please don't kill me..."</p>
<p>Mister hat turns around. He seems to be... Walking like a zombie. He's even acting like himself like a zombie. What is wrong with him?!</p>
<p>"UGH! I-I can't see! Only if my eyes are still in there..."</p>
<p>Did he said his... eyes... Are gone? T-t-then... AHHHHH! A SCARY MAN! I then just ran around and searched for anything that could be used as a weapon to at least defend myself.What could this person do?!What can I do?!I-I don't know anymore! ...I think Hajime was right... I shouldn't go alone... I would be in danger and-</p>
<p>"Did you say about that... brat? What are you talking about? Iroha?"Mister Hat looked at me.Well,he tried,despite him having no eyes at all.</p>
<p>"Huh? You know her too? That's great! I-i just want to know where did she went..."</p>
<p>"Someone stabbed my eyes so I can't see. But I heard... a familiar scream at the distance. Maybe at the other floor."</p>
<p>"Thanks Mister hat!"I then began to run at that floor,before stopping and then turning around,looking at him."I forgot about something,what's your name?Just saying."</p>
<p>"Heh,well,I'm Nikei Yomiuri!I'm a journalist- I mean,was a journalist before all these events and me losing my eyes,happened.And,uh,whoever you are?"</p>
<p>"Oh,well I'm Liam!And it's..well..nice to meet you!"My hands were trembling,but I still shook one of his hands as hello.I don't know if I should trust him yet..Not only that,I was also confused to what he was saying."Those events?Just..what are you talking about?I don't understand!"</p>
<p>"Ah,trust me,you wouldn't want to know all the things I suffered through.And it's a long story. ...You know what?J-Just forget about that "event" subject,it's not worth talking about it."</p>
<p>Then we heard a strange noise upstairs.</p>
<p>"AAAAAAH! SCARY THINGAMAJIGIES" I yelled</p>
<p>Then I saw the painter girl with bandages on her neck, running from upstairs. Then she sees me.</p>
<p>"Uweeeh?! Liam?! W-What are you doing here?!A-And Nikei too?!" She said,stressing and sweating a lot..</p>
<p>"Iroha?! I swear to God I was keep on screaming for help. WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING?! I THINK you're the one who caused these mess-"</p>
<p>"NO TIME, NIKEI, NO TIME! SOMEBODY IS CHASING ME"</p>
<p>Both of us(Nikei and Me) yelled."WHAT?!"</p>
<p>"Someone's here?But how am I supposed to run at this-"Nikei argued,before being interrupted by me.</p>
<p>"Less talking,more running,we have to go,Nikei,now!"I said,in a bit of a panic,and then I firmly held on one of Nikei's hands,pulling him,before we three continue to run upstairs.What could this painter girl talk about this time?!I don't know what it could be!</p>
<p>Then we saw... The mask man in front of us. As We turned around, I saw the... Long hair girl with her glasses. They both blocking the exits</p>
<p>"Just give up, Iroha! There's no other way around to escape or run." Mikado said</p>
<p>No way! We won't give up that easily! What about... oh yeah, the windows!</p>
<p>"I think we're gonna yeet ourselves from this building if we jump off the windows together!"</p>
<p>"That's a bad idea, Liam! We could die from this tall building!" The painter girl refuses</p>
<p>"Yeah,maybe it is..but do you have any other ideas?Because I don't!"</p>
<p>Then Nikei accidentally bumped us off on the window due to being blind. The mask man looked below as I saw him poofing himself.</p>
<p>
  <b>3rd person POV</b>
</p>
<p>Iroha, Liam and Nikei landed on something soft... which is patient beds! How did they even get here tho?! They looked above and Mikado already disappeared. They're near the cliff.</p>
<p>"D-did we lose him?" Iroha asked</p>
<p>"H-how should i know?! I literally can't SEE ANYTHING,FOR GOD'S SAKES!" Nikei shouted</p>
<p>It turns out iroha falls on the ground. She feels very tired. Is the hospital near the cliff? Y E S. even i (N A N I ??? THE THIRD PERSON CAN SPEAK TOO?!) can feel that the cliff is gonna collapse while the 3 of them don't.</p>
<p>"Oh no!! You okay?!" Liam goes near Iroha, worried</p>
<p>"I-i'm fine... ...Don't worry about me... ...i think i need a rest... for awhile..." she lays down the grassy cliff</p>
<p>They thought mikado and kokoro are gone but... suddenly Kokoro grabs Liam tightly. Then mikado appears besides kokoro, glaring at Iroha. Then he might attack Liam with a fireball in his hand.</p>
<p>"AHHH!!! L-L-LET ME GO!!!" Liam screams as he tries to struggle.</p>
<p>But yet,there's not much a child like Liam can do against adults.He would have also wanted powers like Mikado,but for Liam,that wouldn't be possible...Did he make the right choice of being with Iroha and the others?</p>
<p>"Oh? Don't you know that trying to escape this whole situation won't solve anything? No. Go back to the void theater or i'll burn this child." Mikado threats Iroha.</p>
<p>"N-no! I don't wanna go back there! Y-You'll-"</p>
<p>"Kokoro?"</p>
<p>A lot of weapons appeared when Kokoro presses her glasses, pointing both liam and Iroha (also including Nikei). The cliff is still gonna collapse...</p>
<p>"WAAAH!!! I WANNA GO HOME WITH MOMMY!!!" Liam shouted.</p>
<p>"This is a final warning, Iroha. Go back where you belong... or you'll stay here and watch this child suffer. Including You and Nikei."</p>
<p>Iroha sees Liam, sobbing. He doesn't want to die. She has no choice but to accept her own fate. She looked down at the ground. It's gonna collapse oh god.</p>
<p>"Okay okay! I'll surrender. I give up!! I-I'll go back! J-just don't hurt that child!" She was in complete fear</p>
<p>"Good. Kokoro, put that kid down."</p>
<p>"Yes,Mikado,will do.And the weapons will be gone,as well."</p>
<p>The weapons disappeared. Kokoro let go of Liam. Just after that,Iroha tries to reach her hand to Mikado but suddenly the cliff collapses, causing the group to fall down,and with Mikado and Kokoro disappearing along with Liam somehow (because they kIDNAPPED HIM), Both Iroha and Nikei are screaming as they're falling off a somewhat high place.And when they thought they're all gonna die..they wouldn't.As it was only the beginning..</p>
<p>
  <b>End of Chapter 7</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writers:</p>
<p>AstralSwiss</p>
<p>Jigglycutie Likesome! (Me)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8: Snapping the Way it should be (The void Curse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>d̴̲̈1̴̧̛̻̹̘̥̂̋̄̐͌̓͒̉͛̂̉̌͝0̴̡͍̠̮͍́͒̊̂̂͗͌͗̋͛̇͊́͝v̸̛̛͓̗͉͙͔͍̳̞̞̬̥̉̍̆͑̓̅̂̚̕͜͝ͅ ̵̟̹̬͐͌̎̋́̌̉͂͂͐̇t̵̢̠̩̋̈́́U̵̹͓͑͋̇̕b̸͍̗̫̳̳̮̮͎͇̲̘̗͎͈́̽̇̑͑̌ ̷̡̛̛̥̘͔̥̟̮͉̝̹̠̄̐͐͌̀̿̀̏̀̕͠ͅg̸̢̣̭̜̟̭̹͖̥̦͔̙̬̐̈́͝ṋ̶̬̞͇̜̞̙̬̻̃̊͒͊̎̍͗̇͑1̷̛̮̟̜̏͑̍̽́̑̎̂͗̽̆̏͝h̴̛͙̪̊̇̐̆̔̔̒̆͂̂͘͠t̵̯͍̟̞̤͓͒̇̾͐̂͛͋̊ͅ0̴̝̤͆͑̉̿͒̎̎͋̋͝͠n̶̡̥̗̋͐̆͛́̍͛͋̓̊͝ ̷̰̠̤̬̱̼̙̩͐͆̀͐̾̎͒̋̎͑͝͠ͅ5̶̧̡̝̞̖̹̬̘̆́̃͐͆͗̈́̐̕͠͝'̶͔͎̻̳̔͌̽̎̇͑̊̆͘̚3̷̨̭̝̭̖̤̘͇̤̣͆̓̊̋̇̽̏̔r̸̗͔̳͖̱̥͂̀͑̈́͂͊̉͂͊̕͝3̴͔͉̣͙̪̰̰̞̲̲̝͌̔͝ͅh̵͉͎̺͓̪̰͕̼͐͐̆͘T̵̢̧̡̫͓̞͕͎͈̤̂̏͛͑̂̔̌͂̇̌͊̕̕ ̷̳̜̼̓̑̑ͅ;̶̙̰̯͉̃́̑̽͂̾͑̋̈́̊̕̚ ̶̨̖͙̲̜̬͙̠̯̫́R̸̡̫̗̘̫̝̋̀̏́͌͋̈̊͒͗̒͋͗3̷̨̛̥̟̙̮̤̘̈́̋̾̈́W̶̧̡̞̜̮̼̟̼͙͈̜͎̏͐͑̍̕͘͝0̷̧̳̯̯̩̅̔̇͒̌̾͒̌̕͝͠͝7̷̧̫̣̳̗͈͇͈̭̠͚̳̗̇͛͌͌͛̆͆̅͒̀͌͘͝F̶̡̪͔̺̍̉̀͋͗͑́̿̒̕ ̴̨̬̠͈͎̗͙̣̝̉̂̇D̷̨̦̟̩͕̗͉̳̤͕̉͜1̵̧̐0̵̧̞̫̓͝V̷̨̛͚̲͈̖͌́̄̂͋̊̀̉̚͜͝͝ ̶̧̮̦̱̗̯̪̞̇̅̒̄̿̄͝:̴͇͇͎̄͐͐͌̈͗́͠3̷͕͖̜͇̭̠̙̭́̊͒͝͝m̴̛̬͋̽̓̾̌̉̉͋̈̽̒̓4̴̡̛͎͖̖̞̪̟̓̂͑́͛̐̉́̎̾̋N̷̨̯͓̜̯̖̹̙̣͖͌͋̽̈͆̽̈̆̏̓̚͘̚̚</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WRITERS:</p><p>HauntedAurora (Wattpad)</p><p>Jigglycutie Likesome (Me!)</p><p>AstralSwiss (Wattpad)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3rd Person POV</b>
</p><p>In the Previous Chapter; as we all know that we saw Iroha wake up in the hospital and encounter Mikado and Kokoro. Liam is on his way to the labyrinth of the void forest. He met Nikei in the hospital, but Iroha is being chased by Kokoro. Then, Nikei accidentally pushed them on the window but they landed on the bunch of patient beds <b>(BUT HE'S BLIND-)</b>. Mikado threatens Iroha to go back where she belongs or she'll watch the little boy suffer. When she surrenders, the cliff collapses, causing both Iroha and Nikei to fall while Mikado and Kokoro disappear along with Liam. Will both of them survive?</p><p>
  <b>Iroha's POV</b>
</p><p>AHHH!!! Nikei and I are gonna fall into the waterfall! I clinged on the vine from the tallest tree. And I grabbed Nikei's hand so that he wouldn't fall.</p><p>"I-IROHA?! S-STOP MAKING THAT NOISE" he yelled</p><p>"We're going to fall Nikei... Just hold on tight!" I said</p><p>"Uh why?"</p><p>"Because we're gonna fall in the waterfall!"</p><p>When he heard that, he started to scream <b>(EXCUSE ME WHAT THE H-)</b>. Ow M-my ears hurt... I-I think I'm losing the grip of the vine. Come on come on... someone help us! But no one here is around... then the vine rips as we fall again.. And again... And again... it's like a bottomless pit you know? I-I don't know anymore...</p><p>
  <b>Kokoro's POV</b>
</p><p>We went back to the void theater with the little boy.</p><p>"L-let me go!! I-I wanna tell this to my mommy!" The little boy said as he's trying to struggle</p><p>"Kokoro, will you mind bringing that boy to that room? So he wouldn't plan to tell all of these to anyone? It has full security so that he can't go whenever he wants." Mikado pointed the Room 67</p><p>I went to room 67 <b>(can we get an F for the number 180?)</b>, only to put the Little boy there. I went to the scanner to open the door. It has a lot of space there. It has 5 decked beds. The security has lasers, death traps, etc. I disabled the security first before I tied him onto the bed.</p><p>"H-Hey! Y-you better let me go or-" he said</p><p>I pressed my glasses and the weapons appeared pointing at him. The little boy was scared. He went on silent so I went to the security and I turned it on <b>(OH GOD)</b>. Then I went out of the room, locking the door.</p><p>"Kokoro." He called me in the distance, so I went to him.</p><p>"What is it, Mikado?" I asked</p><p>"...Will you bring this... memory to... THAT cliff?" He pinpoints the screen where it shows the void forest, pointing it to the cliff "This thing may fool them. Just wait before they'll fight against her" He gave a small chip to me</p><p>As I wore my little disguise so it would hide my identity, I rushed to the void forest. When I was running, the crows and the bees are chasing after me. Even the bears.</p><p>I left as I'm going to the void forest. The monocrows are watching me <b>(DANGIT MONOCROWS ARE SCARY) </b>. I walked and I remembered the old building I went to earlier. There are some people who are watching as it burns. I began to proceed as I walked to the path. There are more trees than before. I looked everywhere. Then someone bumped into me.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" It was Emma.</p><p>"I'm fine." I said as I helped her to get up because she has no hands. Poor her.</p><p>'What's that?" She points the chip at the ground.</p><p>"It's a chip from Mikado. He wants to show you something."</p><p>"Speaking of chips, I once had chips and everyone was like 'Why do you always eat chips around us?' and I say 'Why should you care? It's <em>nacho</em> business.'"</p><p>Once I picked the chip off the ground, I inserted it in my glasses. It shows a hologram video From Chapter 1 to Chapter 3 <b>(NICE BREAKING THE 4TH WALL THERE) </b>Except Iroha is replaced from the video <b>(NICE VIDEO EDITING SKILLS KOKORO) </b>Emma looks shocked. She believes that the one who cut her hands is Iroha. She looked down below, seeing her hands, She trembles.</p><p>"S-S-She...."</p><p>She was in tears as she ran back. I felt bad. I followed her so that I would know where the others were.</p><p>
  <b>Iroha's POV (again cuz why not)</b>
</p><p>"Iroha? Wake up!" I heard a voice</p><p>When I opened my eyes, it was Hajime. How did I get into the cave that quickly? I don't remember...</p><p>"Where have you been?! It's been 3 hours! And we're worried! H-have you found Nikei yet?" He said</p><p>UWAH?! NIKEI?! W-where did he go?! D-did I lose him?! Then I heard his voice. I turned around and I found him.</p><p>"WHAT'S WITH THE SCREAMING?!" he shouts</p><p>"Calm down Nikei, I'm glad that I saved you guys from the waterfall. It was pretty deep"</p><p>W-Where's Emma? I thought she was here... She may be on... outside?! Uwaaah.. This is so confusing... As i saw Emma arrives by running with a pack of hands from the bag of a paper bag <b>(HOW DOES THIS GIRL HOLD A PAPER BAG WITHOUT HER HANDS?!) </b>When she looks at me, She drops it. W-What's going on?! I saw tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Y-you... you... did.... this... to us..." What is she talking about?! I don't understand...</p><p>"Emma? W-what's wrong?"</p><p>She stared at me with her crimson eyes, She tackles me and tries to choke me, but with the help of Hajime, he pushes her. She backs herself up, she knocks Hajime off. <b>(insert fighting moments here cuz why not avdounadvuonavd)</b></p><p>"Emma! Why are you attacking her?! Isn't she our ally?! Snap out of it!"</p><p>"S-SHE'S THE ONE WHO CUT OFF MY HANDS! EVEN NIKEI'S EYEBALLS! I SAW HER... HER... DOING IT... AND... SHE TRIED TO... " She throws several hands from the paper bag to me. Then a rock to my head <b>(EMMA N O)</b>. My head starts to bleed. And the void flower starts to glow. EEECK! I-I don't wanna do this anymore...</p><p>
  <b>Kokoro's POV (Can we get an F for Void Iroha's POV)</b>
</p><p>I snuck outside of the cave, watching Iroha and the others. She holds a staff from her backpack. She grins and chuckles. She tries to stab nikei. But later Hajime pulls her. She kicked Hajime's leg so he fell off the ground. She then beats him up with a staff then Emma proceeds to throw a rock again. Iroha looks at Emma with her crimson eyes. Emma was scared. She flinches but Iroha got closer to her, grinning as she's holding the staff to stab her. She did that several times. I tried to go inside of the cave to stop her but it was too late. Both Emma and Hajime are unconscious. While watching Iroha, Nikei bumped into me.</p><p>"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!" He yelled</p><p>"Nononono!! D-don't yell! S-she might-" Iroha heard a yell, then she threw the staff to Nikei since I disappeared before she hit me.</p><p>
  <b>Iroha's POV (OMG THIS IS THE THIRD TIME XD)</b>
</p><p>Ugh... my head. I got a headache as I recovered. Uweh?! I saw the petal on the ground as the wind blew it away and turned it into dust. I walked around and I went to the lake, looking at myself. UWAH?! I'm covered in blood?! I rushed back to the cave. It was a bloody mess.. Wait WHAT?! I saw Emma, Hajime and Nikei, unconscious.</p><p>"Emma! Hajime! Nikei! Wake up! It's me Iroha! Are you guys... ...alright?..." Then I realized how much a traitor I was. "T-t-this can't be happening... guys... wake up..." I cried <b>(except the tears are blood btw)</b></p><p>W-what have I done?! My hands and my arms are shaking. Nonono... t-this must be a dream! I-It's a dream right?! S-someone did this right?! I-I-I just... ...I think Emma's right... I'm a monster... I should have stayed away much longer... I'm sorry... I... didn't mean to do this... I'm so... so sorry... I ran away from the cave. I was attacked once again with mono creatures. Especially wolves, Crows, and Bees. I don't care if these will hurt me. I don't wanna cause trouble anymore. I feel like I'm not trustworthy. That's why... They hate me now. I wish I couldn't have stayed here much longer... I don't know anymore... Who am I now?</p><p>
  <b>Hajime's POV</b>
</p><p>I woke up and I saw the others were unconscious.When I looked around,I saw that Iroha is no longer here with us...But,fortunately,I found her backpack.Why would she leave her backpack there?Curious, I went and searched through her backpack.Upon looking at this,That's a lot of stuff. I didn't know that she had void apples or something.It seems..weird.Just after that,I saw Emma, waking up.</p><p>"Uuugggh...What is this place?Are..are we dead?Is this heaven?"She looked like she was almost blind of some sort.I walked up to her,before saying:"Hey,Emma,open your eyes,please!"</p><p>"Um,my eyes are already open..And I know what I'm looking at.Are you Jesus,by any chance...?"</p><p>I looked at her,confused.What the heck was she saying?Did she lose her mind or what?Let me try again..</p><p>"No,Emma,no!I mean,your real eyes,come on!"</p><p>"Real..eyes?..Wait a minute.."Just after that,she regains consciousness,looking at me this time.</p><p>"Well,I guess you aren't dead,are you?I was kinda worried about you for a moment!"</p><p>"..Not anymore,thank you."</p><p>"At least everything's fine for us!Anyways,we should g-"</p><p>Suddenly,I get hurt on my back,precisely shards of glass over it.Then,I fall over on the ground again,before I see an unknown man jumping and landing on this area,with a shield on his hand.Looking at him,he was sort of..smiling?</p><p>"Alright,I know exactly what you're doing,you psycho!"He was pointing to me.."Now stay there so I can kick you really hard and then protect this girl!Of course,she needs my help,after all!"</p><p>Emma then replies."Come on now,don't tell me I'm dreaming again..is it?"</p><p>The man winks before looking at me again.."Look here,you stupid man,I'm a master of disguise heeere.I know you're some dirty man who wants nothing but trouble,and i know you're not going to fool me with some petty tricks!"</p><p>Emma looks at the man,saying:"Just hurry up and decide what you're doing,to me or him..I'm becoming more depressed by the second."</p><p>"Ah,glad to oblige!!"</p><p>He tried to do something to hurt me,but I immediately got up and threw him somewhere in this area,knocking him out.</p><p>"Seriously,man,if you keep this up,I'm going to call the police,if that still exists..or even take care of you by myself if that's the case."</p><p>Trying to get up,the man faintly said "J-Jokes on you...!I'm not giving up anytime soon..!"before losing consciousness.</p><p>After that,Emma got up and looked at me."....Okay,look,in what state us two and the others are..we've been weakened all over.All because of him.And yes,I know who I'm talking about.And we're losing our friendship bit by bit.."</p><p>"I know,but..the only thing we can do is not give up and stay united!What other ideas do you have then?"</p><p>"W-Well,looking at that man you randomly beat up earlier..I... think that we should need more people like him to help and take down Mikado at least..The more the merrier.."</p><p>"Eh,are you sure?We're "Void" and our group could stay like that-"</p><p>Suddenly,I see Nikei waking up.It was about time..</p><p>"Hey,where am I now,Where the heck is Emma,or Hajime,by the matter?"</p><p>"Uh..we're here,Nikei..."said Emma,and I took him by his left hand.</p><p>"Ah,right..I still don't see anything but I guess I need to have my 6th sense now,it's necessary..What were you talking about before,anyways?"</p><p>"Well,we were talking about expanding our group.." I said,</p><p>"Hey aren't we gonna do a theater for a day? This will be the perfect opportunity to tell jokes!" Emma asked</p><p>"This is not the time Emma. We have to find Iroha." I replied."And find new people if necessary,too."</p><p>"Can't we take a 'break' on a leg? Aren't we all ex 'haunted' for our lives?" she told a pun</p><p>"Emma! We're not doing this by now!-" I was interrupted by a shadow.</p><p>When I turned back, I saw a shadow in front of us. She seemed familiar... isn't she from the melody rhythm?!</p><p>"...I see you all are getting desperate..It was kinda the same for me.But let's save the fun for wayy later.Things are getting down the drain,you know?But!I need to introduce myself first!I'm Kanade Otonokoji.*sigh* And yeah,I was from the famous group,and you know me well until then."</p><p>"Ah,well that explains it."I said.</p><p>"Oh yeah! Where's Hibiki? Haven't you seen her?"</p><p>"Unfortunately not.But we will find her soon,at least."</p><p>Nikei then interrupts Kanade:"Well,let's not talk forever,we have people to find and save here.Let's go now,shall we?"</p><p>"Yeah yeah,sure,but where?"I replied.</p><p>"I think I know where we can go.Follow me!"Kanade said.And then,we all followed her,hoping that she won't betray us and that she will find the others,at least.</p><p>-------------</p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3rd Person's POV</b>
</p><p>Iroha felt exhausted. She takes a break beside the tree.</p><p>"Oh... What should I do... What should I do? I was lost. And I don't wanna die... " She begins to panic. Suddenly, a secret passageway opens. Iroha falls again <b>(Here we hear her scream)</b></p><p>"AAAAAAAH!" she screams</p><p>It was the secret switch from the tree somewhere. She lands on the flat surface area <b>(EARTH IS FLAT)</b>. It was a dark place again.</p><p>"Where am i?" she said</p><p>One of the torches lit up. She is in the abandoned temple for a long time where it was buried many years ago. It follows the symbols of... possibly the origins of the flower. It has some pictures filled with ashes. But there are some things that are related to the flower.</p><p>"Calm down me. I hope there are no traps or anything" She grabs one of the torches as she begins to discover the lost ruins.</p><p>
  <b>END OF CHAPTER 8</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Author's note: WAIT GUYS BEFORE Y'ALL GO, I WANNA CONFIRMED THAT THERE WILL BE 2 ARCs of the story as it follows:</p><p>The void theater arc - Kanade and the voids (Include the man from this chapter) discover other sdra2 characters on other places (That's it idk for mikado and liam tho dovainado)</p><p>The origins of the void flower - Iroha is lost somewhere then she falls on the ancient temple (Aka the Lost ruins) that it was abandoned years ago. She discovers the origins of the flower.</p><p>I hope y'all enjoy. Chapter 9 is gonna be there soon)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>